1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beer dispensing system. More particularly, the beer dispensing system allows an operator to pour beer with or without creamy foam. In addition, the components of the beer dispensing system contacted by dispensed beer are disposable thereby removing the need for sanitation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many parts of the world, consumers desire creamy foam on top of their beer. As such, beer dispensers that pour beer smoothly without foam followed by the ability to add creamy foam on top have been developed. These beer dispensers traditionally employ separate dispensing paths within a dispensing faucet. Opening of a first path delivers unfoamed beer, while opening of a second path delivers creamy foam. Although two path faucets operate adequately, they are complicated and costly to manufacture. Moreover, cleaning is labor intensive and, if not performed often or properly, leads to off-taste and unsanitary conditions in the beer dispensing system. Accordingly, a beer dispensing system employing a single dispensing path that is also disposable would improve over traditional beer dispensing systems.